


Danganronpa: The Scale of Hope and Despair

by seesawbutter11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Multi, Murder Mystery, danganronpa ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawbutter11037/pseuds/seesawbutter11037
Summary: Hi I'm Piper Tsuchiya welcome to My Fucking Suffering, the #1 T.V. show in my world of anxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Danganronpa: The Scale of Hope and Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a regular fan-made killing game. Don't expect too much out of it, it sucks ass. Most of the names are really-- how do i say this-- *white*, because these are people irl who i got consent to use their name of. Not their full name of course, though I mostly used their names because their Ultimates correspond to what they're good at irl. This fic is 90% just for them to read then criticize me for, so there are gonna be a lot of jokes you probably aren't going to understand-
> 
> uhhhhhhhh enjoy don't hate me please

_Darkness._

_That's the first thing that I see when I wake up._

_Nothing but darkness._

I have no idea where the hell I am, but I soon start flailing my body, though I can't tell why. It's like I'm being controlled; forced against my own will.

Eventually, I hit something. It feels like a lampshade, and to my surprise the lamp turns on. Weirdly, though, I heard this odd dinging noise. I checked my hand, it felt weighted. There were two gold coins in it. On it there was this black and white bear thing, and on the edges it was labeled _'Monocoin'_. I put the coins in my pocket in case I needed it later. The next thing I noticed was that I was laying down in this bed inside this room. It wasn't familiar and sorta uncomfortable, but not necessarily unwelcome.

I got up from the bed and looked around. The room seemed almost like... huh, I don't know how to describe it... It felt like a hotel room. King sized bed for one since we all know we're lonely and dying inside, table with a lamp and notepad along with a pen, and a wardrobe. However, two things really stuck out to me. One, inside the wardrobe there were copies upon copies of what I was currently wearing. A black tee with a light blue jacket hoodie and just some khaki pants and a 4-leaf-clover hairpin. The other thing was that there weren't any windows present. I don't know if it's a design flaw or if it was intentional, but it's hot as hell right now either way and I want to get out of this room. Just my fucking luck.

Oh, I forgot to mention. My name's Piper Tsuchiya, the Ultimate Unlucky Student. Not in any way related to Akira Tsuchiya, Ultimate N.E.E.T., not that I'd be half as well-known as him anyways.

Suddenly, out of the blue, this monitor on the wall that I haven't even noticed lit up to reveal the bear that I saw on the Monocoin. I took one out of my pocket and held it up to the screen and sure enough, it was practically identical. The worst part is what it says. The Monocoin-thing-whateverthefuck speaks, saying,

_"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? I swear to god if this doesn't work I'm gonna slaughte- Oh, it's on. Anyways, hellooo, students! Welcome to... well... actually, no, I'll wait for you to find out yourselves. I'm surprised, you've all been conscious for at least ten minutes now, how lazy do you have to be to still be sitting on your asses and not be doing anything? Jeez. Listen, everyone please meet in the gym! If no one arrives in at least half an hour, I will mangle all of you. One. By. One. Anyways, see ya then, Puhuhuhuhu..." The thing let out this sinister laugh before the screen went dark again._

_Shit._

I decided to follow its rules and I left the room. I was in this weird corridor. Counting mine, I saw— eight, nine, ten— sixteen doors.

It appeared I was the only one outside. Eventually, one by one, I watched as people came out of their rooms. Some were confused, others panicked. There was this one person, though. He didn't seem to be fazed by what was happening. I didn't know who they were. Hell, I don't know any of these people. I would've thought that all of us here would be connected in some way.

I noted this place we were currently in. A random building with sixteen doors, but only specifically sixteen. It feels... suspicious. If we're all just in some sort of hotel and this some kind of event—which I'm hoping it is—why only sixteen?

I shook my head. This isn't the time to think of something this trivial. I walked outside of this place to see what it looks like on late only to be immediately taken aback by what I saw.

A completely remote town or village-esque place. It was about two acres maybe, consisting of a bar, a restaurant, a community center, a park with a tree and a dam surrounding it; y'know, the half-rich half-poor stuff you'd usually see. However, there was one thing that stood out. There was a metal wall, about ten feet high, surrounding this entire place. I felt like trying to climb it, but my mind immediately disagreed. Brains over brawn, I guess.

After glancing around for a while, I'd spotted it—a crimson-bricked building with stained glass of white, black, and red colors. On the top, it had a large label saying _Monogym_. All of us made our way inside.

We walked in and there was this weird aura to it. It was cold, but the kind that could send a chill up your spine in the span of eight seconds. Nevertheless, we don't have a choice, so what can we really do?

I was the first one in through the actual gymnasium doors and immediately I was terrified by what I saw. An army of three foot tall, real life versions of that bear thing. In unison, they all said,

**_"Hello! We are the Monokumas that shall be monitoring your time at this killing academy! Welcome to Monocity, and we proudly present you to the Killing Game!"_ **

I was confused by... well, almost everything they said, but one of the people here beat me to it. "So, hold on for a moment, can you just—repeat all of that? Really, really slowly? I don't believe I follow." It was a male. His voice was half confident, though completely insecure. "There's no way anything that you said can be true."

Everyone was staring at him in confusion. They had no idea what he was saying, but I could tell on the inside we all felt that way. The 'Monokumas' laughed as the one in the very front said, "Well, it's just what we said. A Killing Game. Is it that hard to explain?"

The guy stood in thought for a second. It was confusing; he was staring at all of these Monokumas, then to us, back and forth for a moment. After muttering to himself, he charged towards the Monokuma in the front and kicked it as hard as he could, punting it across the gym.

I looked around the room, trying to read the air on what the others felt. From the very first look, I could tell what they were all thinking. Fear or confusion, some even feeling a mix of the two.

Immediately, the remaining Monokumas started to twitch and steam poured out of them. All at once, their red eye glowed and in unison said, **_"Rule 5 has been broken by Brody Enomoto, Ultimate Voice Actor. Punishment shall be given accordingly."_**

_Suddenly, there was an explosion._

_Then another._

_And then another._

I'd realized that the Monokumas were exploding, one by one. Everyone was either screaming, running for cover, running in general, etcetera etcetera.

Before I knew it, I felt my legs moving. I'd left the gym and headed towards the border. They started to climb the border, or at least the hardest they could. The wall was smooth metal, and there wasn't any surface rough enough for me to climb. I'd gotten about two feet off the ground before my consciousness wiped out.

When I finally came to, I was awake again in the room I first woke up in. This time, though, there were the other students and a single Monokuma surrounding me.

_"Oh, hey you, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, ri- wait, wait, wrong reference. Didn't think you wouldn't realize that the explosions were fake. It was just a warning so none of ya dunces attempt to do that again! Point is, yada yada, puhuhu, you tried to climb the wall and went unconscious. Don't do it again before my Monoarmy slaughters you, capische?" The Monokuma's voice was sinister and grim._

I nodded, albeit scared for my life at that very moment. Everything was so realistic, how do you fake something like that? I mentally shook my head. This isn't the time to be stressing about about that. I looked around to see who the other people were. There were four other females and eleven males.

There was something I noticed—there was something on my nightstand. On the back, it was labeled an _E-HandBook_. I turned it on and it glowed, showing my name and Ultimate Talent. **"Piper Tsuchiya - Ultimate Unlucky Student"**.

After everyone left my room, I decided to look through the book. There was a _Rules and Regulations_ tabalong with a _Students_ , _Truth Bullets_ and Map tab, one for each respectively that I couldn't access. I opened the Rules and regulations tab. This is what I saw:

 **Rule #1:** Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule #2:** "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

 **Rule #3:** Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

 **Rule #4:** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

 **Rule #5:** Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

 **Rule #6:** Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. 

**Rule #7:** Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

 **Rule #8:** If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

 **Rule #9:** If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed. 

**Rule #10:** Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited. 

**Rule** **#11:** The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game. 

**Rule #12:** Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.

 **Rule #13:** Addition rules may be added if deemed necessary.

Sighing, I shook my head as I put away my E-HandBook to see the dipshits I'm stuck in here with.

**Author's Note:**

> Piper Tsuchiya - Ultimate Unlucky Student  
> ??????? ?????? - Ultimate ???????  
> ??? ?????? - Ultimate ?????????  
> Brody Enomoto - Ultimate Voice Actor  
> ???????? ?????? - Ultimate ???????  
> ????? ?????? - Ultmate ?????????  
> ????? ???????? - Ultimate ????????  
> ????? ?????? - Ultimate ?????????  
> ?????? ?????? - Ultimate ?????? ????? ???????????  
> ?????? ?????? - Ultimate ???????  
> ????? ?????? - Ultimate ?????? ???????  
> ??????? ?????? - Ultimate ???????????  
> ??????? ??????? - Ultimate ???????  
> ??? ?????? - Ultimate ????????  
> ?????? ?????? - Ultimate ???  
> ?????? ????? - Ultimate ??????? ????????


End file.
